


【诺民】Hi, this is your sleepwalker

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *前篇走这里*ooc是我的勿上升真人*最近文力低下所以比较短小，见谅_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_





	【诺民】Hi, this is your sleepwalker

半夜。

梦游中的Jeno醒了。

这应该是一件令人喜闻乐见的事，不过至少现在不是这样。

因为他发现自己的手正按在跪在床边、专心致志地给他口交的全身赤裸的罗渽民的头上。

 

可想而知，仅一秒内Jeno同学的脑中就闪过了各种想法，大叫、挣脱渽民、把渽民拎到一边、用被子掩盖一下现场……

他并没能同样在一秒内决定这些动作的先后顺序，于是理智让他干脆选择闭嘴。

这种情况下可能还是接着装梦游比较好。他想。

 

 

如果他那天主动一点，like亲一下罗渽民or whatever，事情的发展会不会和现在不太一样？

习惯理性思考的Jeno一般不会有以“如果”开头的想法。而这是例外。

并且他的感性占据绝对主导地位的另一个想法是，睡在隔壁的罗渽民十有八九在他之前几次梦游的时候对他做了什么，但是显然他什么都记不得。

这也是他偷偷去接受治疗的原因之一，虽然只是个非常次要的原因。

他成功了一半。他可以从梦游中清醒过来了，有时候——比如现在——恰巧能遇上渽民在自己身下放任自己的欲望。

【我想知道渽民是怎么和梦游里的我做的。】

【我好喜欢他，各种意义上。】

【我想和他做。】

Jeno暗骂了一句。他的情感几乎凌驾于理智之上。他心知肚明，但他无能为力。他无可救药。

那可是罗渽民。

人帅心善讨人喜欢还会照顾哥哥弟弟的罗渽民。

跳舞好看rap也棒的罗渽民。

……做爱的时候脸红的超绝可爱的罗渽民。

谁能拒绝得了主动投怀送抱的渽民。何况是他李帝努。

 

 

他使了点劲把罗渽民小心地扔到床上，罗渽民湿漉漉的狗狗眼迷茫地看着他，嘴边还有残留的ling液的痕迹。

他身上披着被子把头埋到渽民两条笔直修长的腿中间。

“Je……哈……呜……”

渽民靠在枕头上，眼睛睁得圆圆的，他尽量捂住自己的嘴放低自己的声音——虽然宿舍里只有他俩，房间的隔音并不是很好，另一只手把Jeno背上的被子扯过来盖住下半身。

【啊。反应好可爱。】

再怎么浪终归也怕被哥哥们和弟弟们发现啊，Jeno想，一边吞吐着滚烫的性器一边把两根手指伸进一张一合的仿佛在呼吸一样的后穴。

那里已经和前面一样湿湿滑滑黏答答的，随时待命。

【究竟是什么时候给自己做的扩张啊……】

“已经……可以了……进来……”

【呜哇…这是实地asmr吗…也太性感了……】  
【既然这样我就不客气咯♡】

Jeno从被窝里钻出来，光裸的肌肉分布均匀的上半身横在渽民眼前，用灼热的饿狼一般的目光注视着他。

渽民小声地喘着气调整呼吸，此刻的眼神是世上最纯真最无辜，然后Jeno看见他嘴角扯出一个玩味的微笑。

“Jeno真的好色哦。流氓。”

Jeno的表情管理系统出现了大约0.2秒的混乱，好在作为爱豆受过训练的他很快就平复下来，他抱住渽民分叉开的双腿，低下头一言不发地顶进去。

“呜！……哈……哈啊……”

渽民的后面把Jeno绞的很紧，让他一开始有点不适，不过情况很快改善了很多，该说不愧是已经在Jeno身上“试”过好几次的渽民吗——尽管对于Jeno这也只是他自己的猜测。

【还说我流氓…明明自己也很色……】

刚才挂在两人身上的被子已经被踢到床尾，两具泛红的汗湿的身体完全暴露在空气中。

“Jeno……那里……用力一点……”

“……”

“嗯……也摸一摸这里吧，又硬了……♡”

“……”

“Jeno你听……嗯……得见吗……哈啊……不要光干我啊……让我听听……呜嗯……你的回答……哈……”

【！？】

【我是不是被发现已经醒了？？】

【梦游的时候该不该回应他……虽然我也很想……】

Jeno此时还在纠结于渽民是不是更喜欢和“梦游的Jeno”欢爱——或者说，能不能接受和“真实的清醒的Jeno”做。

罗渽民此时在想的是，虽然我不确定你有没有醒，但是我老是solo说实话鸭肝尴尬啊所以不管怎么样请随便他妈的说几句吧求求了，不然我，

诶，

不然我跟他说清楚？

 

 

罗渽民是一个想到就会去做的干脆利落的boy。现在也是。

于是终于亲耳听到事情的来龙去脉的Jeno目瞪口呆。

他的第一个想法是，

【为什么我自慰会把幻想对象的名字说出来啊啊啊梦游的时候真是太蠢了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

……

“我也很喜欢Jeno哦，虽然目前大概还只是……肉体层面的喜欢♡”

“以后会变成……嗯……精神层面的喜欢的吧……Jeno也要努力哦……啊！”

被Jeno猝然的一下深顶结结实实地撞到前列腺的渽民仰起头叫出声，身子软了半边。

Jeno依然没说什么，也没停下身下的动作，作为一个实用主义boy他觉得直接让渽民爽可能比什么骚话来得更实在更有效一点。

事实证明罗渽民十分受用，让Jeno开口的想法全被抛在脑后，现在的渽民又变成了临近高潮时的两眼迷离面色潮红只会嗯嗯啊啊的喘的渽民。

 

像作为奖励一样，事后的Jeno趴在浑身瘫软半闭着眼的渽民身上，凑到他耳边：

“渽民pabo呀。”

 

 

 

【在这之前就让我在肉体层面上先尽可能地取悦你吧】

 

 

——————TBC——————


End file.
